Memilih Setia
by bebe fujo
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi.. ia sadar ia juga menyukai Kris. Siapa yang Baekhyun pilih? Chanyeol x Baekhyun Kris x Baekhyun RnR... Review Jusseyoo


**Memilih Setia**

**_Cast : Park Chanyeol _**

**_Byun Baekhyun _**

**_Kris Wu_**

**_Genre: Romance, Hurt, Nyesek, Jlebb T^T (tapi gagal kayaknya)_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_A.N: Disarankan sambil dengerin lagunya _****_Fatin S.L – Aku Memilih Setia_**

Di salah satu sudut café yang bernuansa layaknya perpustakaan, dua orang namja tengah berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya. Kris, namja tampan berambut dark blonde nampak serius mencari materi dari buku-buku yang menumpuk disisinya. Ia nampak beberapa kali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak melorot dari hidung bangirnya. Sementara Baekhyun, namja yang mungil nan manis nampak sibuk mengetik di notebook dihadapannya.

Namun, ada sedikit kejanggalan. Pasalnya Baekhyun sesekali mencuri pandang kearah namja disisinya. Dan saat Baekhyun melakukan itu, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang begitu manis, dia terlihat.. bahagia.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya kesenderan sofa yang ia duduki. Kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya tepatnya kedua sudut matanya yang sedikit terasa sakit akibat kacamata yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Kris memejamkan matanya.

"damn! Dosen itu gila, bagaimana dia bisa memberikan tugas sesulit ini" rutuk Kris. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris dan tersenyum padanya tepat saat Kris melihat kearahnya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi senyum itu suksen membawa pergi lelah yang menderanya beberapa saat lalu.

"heii, kau menyerah? Ayolah kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini," Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar tissue kemudian mengelap peluh yang ada disekitar kening Kris. café itu memang ber-AC namun Baekhyun dan Kris memilih spot yang agak jauh dari jangkauan AC mengingat Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai hawa dingin.

"yeah.. tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan, kita sudah nyaris seharian disini berkutat dengan buku yang tebalnya tidak main-main dan apa yang kita dapat? hanya seperempat dari keseluruhan jumlah halaman yang ditentukan gggrrrhhh" geram Kris. dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya.

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kris seraya tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang selalu sukses menyejukan hati kris. "ayolah, kita pasti bisa oke. Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini tepat waktu, ok?" keduanya saling bertatapan dan mengumbar senyum hangat.

Kris mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menggunakan kacamata bacanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya diantara buku-buku literatur super tebal itu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kris yang kemabli semangat mengerjakan tugas, membuat dirinya juga lebih bersemangat.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Baekhyun dan Kris terus mengerjakan tugas sambil sesekali bercanda untuk mengurangi penat, sesekali keduanya tertawa karna gurauan Baekhyun atau cerita lucu Kris. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari bahwa waktu telah menujukan pukul 9 malam. Café mulai terlihat sepi bahkan beberapa pelayan mulai membersihkan café mengingat satu jam lagi mereka akan tutup.

Kris melirik Baekhyun yang masih konsentrasi pada kertas-kertas rangkuman materi yang Kris buat dengan tulisan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kerap kali menggernyit bingung dan berakhir bertanya pada Kris.

"Baekhyun" panggil Kris. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris. "hari ini sampai sini saja. Sudah cukup malam. Lain waktu kita lanjutkan"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Mata dan bibirnya membulat. "omo! Rupanya sudah semalam ini? aigoo aku tidak sadar haha"

Kris terkekeh, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak rambut caramel Baekhyun. "kau ini, ayo bereskan barang-barangmu. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"umm.. boleh!" jawab Baekhyun senang.

Keduanya mulai membereskan buku masing-masing. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan disalah satu kantung tasnya. Ia sengaja me-non-aktif-kan ponselnya agar tetap konsen pada tugas. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika menyalakan ponselnya beberapa pesan masuk dan hampir semua pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol.

"eurrmm.. Kris" panggil Baekhyun. Kris tak menoleh, hanya sebuah gumaman sebagai jawaban. "Chanyeol bilang dia ada disekitar sini. Dia akan menjemputku saat tugasku selesai"

Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tanpa diperjelaspun Kris tau maksud Baekhyun. Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa. pulanglah bersama Chanyeol," jawab Kris masih tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

"apa benar boleh? Tidak apa-apa? whoaaa kau baik sekali Kris. aku jadi tidak enak padamu" Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tidak apa-apa. lagi pula.. aku yakin kau sudah merindukan Chanyeol bukan?" goda Kris.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Kris. satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "mwoyaa~ jangan menggodaku Kris! baiklah aku pulang dulu ya.. pai pai Kris" Baekhyun beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar café. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol, tinggal menunggu sebentar dan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Yeahh.. bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil sebuah suara. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menghampirinya dengan tersenyum. Mau tak mau Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja.

"ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali" keluh Baekhyun. Ia sempat melirik kearah café sebelum ia dan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Mungkin Chanyeol tak menyadari, namun Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu café. Kris.

**_T'lah banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta_**

**_Mungkin engkau adalah salah-satunya_**

**_Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat_**

**_Cintaku telah dimiliki…_**

Disudut café yang sama, di hari yang berbeda. Jika waktu itu meja Kris dan Baekhyun penuh dengan buku-buku, maka kali ini meja itu penuh dengan makanan lezat. Keduanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia.

"whoaaa akhirnya selesaiiiii.. perjuangan kita Kris, perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia. Astaga rasanya aku ingin menangis huwaa ummaa T^T" Baekhyun menahan teriakan sekaligus isakannya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Baekhyun terlalu kekanakan, pikir Kris.

"aku tahu aku tahu. Karna itu makanlah sepuasnya, biar aku traktir. Untuk tugas kita yang bernilai A+" Kris mengangkat gelas Chocolate Float-nya mengajak Baekhyun bersulang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas Milkshake Strawberry-nya.

_Ting~_

Kedua gelas itu beradu diiringi senyuman bahagia pemiliknya. Keduanya pun meminum minuman itu dan mulai makan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sedikit tersedak saat Kris menanyakan itu. Ia buru-buru meraih minumannya dan meneguknya.

"haahh.. baik. Kami baik-baik saja. Chanyeol bahkan berubah jadi sedikit romantic. Ah iya.. lihat dia juga memberiku ini. kalung ini satu pasang, dan pasangannya di pakai Chanyeol. Bukankah itu sangat manis" Baekhyun menunjukan kalung yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kaos hitamnya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul puzzle.

"yeppeo" puji Kris.

"aku tau. Kalung ini memang cantik. Ahhh.. aku makin mencintai Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Baekhyun tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kris yang sedikit agak.. murung?

"ah iya Baekhyun, aku dengar hari ini dibi- eh tunggu ada saus di sudut bibirmu" Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap saus pasta yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya bertemu pandang, entah mereka menyadari atau tidak tapi degup jantung keduanya semakin cepat. Dan sentuhan itu menimbulkan friksi-friksi tersendiri bagi mereka.

Baekhyun tersadar lebih dulu setelah keterpakuannya terhadap Kris. ia menyambar tissue dan mengelap sisa saus dibibirnya. Sementara Kris menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"ah uhmm tadi kau mau bilang apa Kris?"

"oh itu, aku dengar dari temanku sedang ada film bagus yang sedang di putar dibioskop. Apa kau mau menonton bersamaku?"

"eh?"

"tenang saja ini bukan kencan Baekhyunie, anggap saja bagian dari perayaan kita. Bagaimana? Ayolaahh itung-itung melepas penat setelah 3 hari full kita lembur, aku yang bayar tiketnya"

"dan aku yang traktir popcorn dan minumannya. Eh tapi aku minta ijin Chanyeol dulu, apa dia mengijinkan atau tidak"

"baiklah" nada suara Kris terdengar pasrah.

"tenang saja, Chanyeol pasti mengijinkan kok hahaha" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan pada Chanyeol. Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun bordering. "apa kubilang, Chanyeol pasti mengijinkan" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Kris, bagitu juga dengan Kris yang nampak senang dengan kabar itu.

"baguslah. Ayo habiskan makananmu. Kita hanya punya satu setengah jam sebelum filmnya dimulai" peritah Kris. Baekhyun dengan senang hati segera menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

"kau menyebalkan Kris. aku membencimu!" omel Baekhyun sekeluarnya dari ruangan bioskop. Suaranya sedikit serak, dan matanya sembab bahkan masih sedikit ber-air "kenapa kau tidak bilang itu film horror? Aku benci film horror! Kau tahu tadi setannya mengerikan huaaa.."

Kris merangkul Baekhyun. Dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dan menjerit hanya karna film horror.

"berhenti tertawa bodoh!" Baekhyun meninju perut Kris. "aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan!" tentu Baekhyun tak serius dengan perkatannya, dia hanya kelewat sebal atas ulah Kris hari ini. bisa-bisanya dia mengajaknya menonton film horror padahal Kris tau Baekhyun tidak bisa menonton film genre yang satu itu.

"aku menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun" Kris mendekap kepala Baekhyun penuh rasa sayang. Anggap saja Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, tapi dia merasa ucapan Kris barusan bukanlah bercanda. Maksudku.. Kris benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun. Tidak hanya sebagai teman atau sahabat. Melainkan sebagai…seseorang terhadap kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dalam dekapan Kris. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menjauhkan diri, dia merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini. keduanya berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara, setidaknya itulah yang pengunjung lain fikirkan saat melihat kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun.

_'Chanyeol… maaf'_

**_Maafkanlah diriku tak bisa bersamamu_**

**_Walau besar dan tulusnya rasa cintamu_**

**_Tak mungkin untuk membagi cinta tulusmu_**

**_Dan aku memilih setia…_**

'aku menyayangimu'

Baekhyun tersenyum mebaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"siapa?"

"ahh.. ini Kris. Dia sedang melucu hahaha.. ah iya Yeollie, umm.. sabtu ini Kris mengajakku pergi untuk hunting foto. Kau tahu bukan Kris punya hobi fotografi selain menggambar abstrak?"

"yeahh.. kau sudah pernah bercerita soal itu. Kemana Kris akan mengajakmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"umm masih belum pasti.. Kris bilang kalau tidak pulau Nami ya Pulau Jeju" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Kening Chanyeol menggernyit.

"sejauh itu? Kenapa harus kesana? Bukankah itu tempat yang sering dikunjungi sepasang kekasih?"

"yup. Justru itu tujuannya. Kris mencari objek foto sepasang kekasih. Bulan depan kan valentine, Kris bilang dia berniat mengikuti foto kontes bertema cinta untuk bulan depan. Bolehkan Yeollie? Kumohoonn"

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan jika Baekhyun sudah memohon seperti itu. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang baegitu menggemaskan. "khhhh.. baiklah. Asal kau jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"tenang saja. Aku tidak pergi sendiri, aku yakin Kris akan menjagaku dengan baik"

"tidak tidak. jaga dirimu sendiri, jangan Kris. jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"hahaha.. oke aku mengerti. terimakasih Yeollie~" Baekhyun berjalan ke tempat duduk Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan dipipi ia hadiahkan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"hanya dipipi?" Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "hanya kecupan? Tidak ada ciuman panas dan sedikit lumatan?" protes Chanyeol lagi.

"dasar mesum! Ini tempat umum bodoh!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya semabri tersenyum senang.

_'jaga dirimu Baekhyun. Dirimu dan hatimu' _

.

.

"whoaaa Kris, ini.. ini menakjubkan!" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Ia berada di dek kapal feri yang tengah menyebrangi sungai menuju Pulau Nami.

"jangan norak Byun Baekhyun. Memang Chanyeol belum pernah mengajakmu ke pulau Nami?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bentangan sungai Han yang kini tengah mereka sebrangi.

"tidak. kami belum sempat kesini. Whoaaa ini pertama kalinya untukku" ucap Baekhyun excited. Kris tersenyum memandang wajah cerah Baekhyun. Perlahan Kris beranjak mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. "e-eh Kris a-apa yang-"

"jadilah kekasihku selama kita di Pulau Nami" pinta Kris pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"ta-tapi Kris.. aku.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terbata.

Kris membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, dan menatap mata indah itu dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhanyut kedalamnya. "aku tau, karna itulah aku mohon, hanya saat di Pulau Nami. Ketika kembali di Seoul hubungan kita kembali seperti semula"

"ta-tapi Kris.."

"kumohon" Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"ba-baiklah" jawab Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin dekat dan kedua bibir mereka saling membagi kehangatan lewat ciuman.

Tanpa kata.. mereka telah terikat oleh sebuah benang transparan bernama Cinta yang entah disadari atau tidak. keduanya kembali tersenyum saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"aku mencintaimu" tutur Kris.

"aku.. aku mencintai Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum pahit. "t-tapi.. aku menyayangimu"

"aku mengerti" Kris mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

**_Seribu kali logika ku untuk menolak_**

**_Tapi ku tak bisa bohongi hati kecilku_**

**_Bila saja diriku ini masih sendiri_**

**_Pasti ku memilih dan memilih mu_**

Chanyeol berulang kali menghubungi Baekhyun, namun ia tak juga mendapat jawaban. Ia juga telah mengirimkan puluhan pesan namun tak terbalas. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Chanyeol khawatir karna ini telah terjadi semenjak 2 hari lalu.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dan entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari matanya.

Air mata

"kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari secepatnya begitu mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun yang memintanya datang ke sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Chanyeol tak peduli teriakan noonanya yang melarangnya pergi, bahkan dia tak membawa jaket atau semacamnya meskipun cuaca malam ini cukup dingin.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sesampainya di taman. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah bangku. Taman ini sudah cukup sepi. Tentu saja karna ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman emncari sosok kekasihnya itu.

Nihil

Mata besarnya tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mangetur nafasnya yang terengah. Rasa khawatir kembali menjalar dihatinya. Chanyeol terkesiap saat sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol melihat jemari yang bertautan didepan perutnya. Milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih diam. Membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya. Hingga ia rasakan punggungnya basah dan terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik, Baekhyun memeluknya lebih erat, menahannya agar tidak berbalik.

"aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan berbalik" ucap Baekhyun parau.

"kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tangan besarnya mengusap tangan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan namja manis yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"maafkan aku Yeollie.. maafkan aku hikss"

Chanyeol menggernyit. "maaf untuk apa? kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun". Chanyeol bisa merasakan gelengan Baekhyun.

"aku bersalah. Aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku bodoh. Aku..salah.. kau pantas membenciku Yeollie. Aku jahat hikkss"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

"aku….. aku…. aku mengkhianatimu Chanyeol-ah" ujar Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat didengar Chanyeol dengan jelas. Chanyeol melepas paksa tautan tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini tertunduk seraya terisak.

"mengkhianati? Aku masih tak mengerti Baekhyun"

"aku….. aku manyukai Kris" dan tepat setelah itu Baekhyun berlutut. Tangisnya pecah. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. "hikss.. maafkan aku.. aku bodoh. aku jahat. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Dada Chanyeol kembali berdenyut. Kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Bahkan air mata itu kembali mengucur deras dari mata besarnya. "k-kau.. menyukai Kris?"

"maafkan aku maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa menjaga cinta kita. Aku merusak semuanya. Maafkan aku. tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan menyukai Kris? apa yang tidak kau dapat dariku dan kau dapat dari Kris? KATAKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "tidak. tidak. kau sempurna, aku telah mendapatkan semua yang aku butuhkan darimu"

"lalu apa ini? KENAPA KAU SAMPAI MENYUKAI KRIS?"

"maafkan aku hikss.. maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku tak lagi pantas untuk cintamu itu. Tapi ku mohon, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"jika kau mencintaiku.. bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"aku.. aku tidak tau. Tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "kau pun tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal sementara kau juga menyukai Kris? kau pikir aku rela berbagi dengannya?"

"percayalah aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu Baekhyun-ah. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau serakah, menempatkan kami di satu tempat. Hatimu. Pikirkanlah. Temui aku lagi saat kau telah mangetahui jawabannya." Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menjauh. Ia mengusap air matanya yang masih setia membasahi pipinya. Dia rapuh. Terlalu rapuh jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

2 hari ini aku menjadi sedikit pendiam. Pulang kuliah aku langsung kekamar dan berbaring. Kembali memikirkan kejadian tempo hari.

Ah.. iya. Kemarin Baekhyun menemuiku. Dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskan Kris dan melupakan rasa sukanya itu. Memulai hidup baru dengan aku sebagai pemilik tunggal hatinya. Well, aku bukannya tidak senang dengan kabar itu. Aku menang di pertarungan ini. namun, yang mengganjal pikiranku adalah.. benarkah dia akan melupakan rasa suka itu? Aku yakin itu tak akan mudah. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Aku segera menyambar ponselku saat merasakan getaran dari dalam tas yang aku taruh tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Nomor tak dikenal mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

_From: 010xxxxxxxxx_

_Ini Aku Kris. kau pasti tak asing denganku. Bisa kita bertemu di X-O café sekarang? _

Whoaahh.. baiklah.

To:_ 010xxxxxxxxx_

_Baik. Aku akan disana sekitar 30 menit lagi_

.

.

Saat ini aku telah berhadapan dengan Kris. yeahh.. aku akui dia lumayan tampan dengan wajah blasterannya itu. Tatapannya sudah tentu sangat memikat. Aku tak heran jika Baekhyunpun bisa terjerat pesonanya. Tapi maaf bung, Baekhyun milikku!

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tanyaku setelah pesanan kami datang. Dia menyeruput kopi Americano-nya sejenak sebelum kembali menatapku.

"aku pikir kau sudah tau apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini soal Baekhyun,". Aku mengangguk, mempersilahkannya bicara lebih lanjut. "maaf aku lancang karna telah mencintainya. Aku juga telah menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian"

"baguslah kalau kau sadar" ucapku sarkatis. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti ini.

"tapi aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya"

"lalu? Aku harus apa? melepaskannya? Tidak! maaf Kris-shi aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya"

"tidak. aku tahu kau pun tak akan melepaskannya. Dan aku percaya dia akan bahagia bersamamu. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Jangan pernah menyakitinya." Pintanya.

"hh.. tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjaganya Kris-shi. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"baguslah. Aku lega mendengarnya. Tenang saja, setelah ini aku tak akan muncul di kehidupan kalian lagi."

"hmm" respon-ku. "sudah selesai bukan? Aku pergi dulu. biar aku yang bayar minumanmu" aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar kemudian pergi. Lama-lama melihatnya muak juga. Beruntung aku bisa mengendalikan tanganku agar tak meluncurkan bogem mentah gratis untuknya.

Awal yang baru. Aku dan Baekhyun. Hanya Aku dan Baekhyun!

.

.

**Kris POV**

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, aku kembali menyesap kopi hitam ini. pahitnya seakan mewakili rasa cinta yang aku rasakan saat ini. disaat aku tengah memulai, kini harus berakhir. Aku juga yang salah karna mencintai seseorang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Sepulang kami dari Nami Island, hubunganku dan Baekhyun semakin dekat bahkan mirip sepasang kekasih. Namun Baekhyun terus dirundung rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, pria yang sangat dicintainya hingga akhirnya dia mengaku pada pria itu soal perasaannya padaku.

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Baekhyun saat menemuiku kemarin. Dan kini dadaku kembali terasa sesak dan sakit.

Tuhan, kenapa kau memberiku cinta yang seperti ini? aku sungguh… mencintai Baekhyun…

.

**Flashback**

**Author POV**

Disebuah taman, dua orang itu tengah duduk dengan sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Salah satu namja itu nampak menunduk, matanyapun terlihat bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"aku telah mengatakannya pada Chanyeol" ujarnya. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya yang kini terlihat tak berdaya.

"lalu?" Tanya Kris.

"aku terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintainya Kris" jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Kris nampak tersenyum pahit.

"aku mengerti. kembalilah padanya. Aku pun tak sanggup jika kau bersamaku sementara kau bersamanya. Aku sakit"

"maaf. Aku melukaimu. Aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa. Aku tahu kau pasti sakit. Maafkan aku Kris. tapi sungguh aku mencintai Chanyeol, dan aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini.. aku takut jika dia akan meninggalkanku."

"tak apa.. aku yakin aku bisa menyembukah sakit ini sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun, aku selalu ada dibelakangmu. Jika suatu saat nanti dia meninggalkanmu, berbaliklah dan aku akan memelukmu. Menerimamu, siap menjadi tempatmu untuk kembali"

Air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes. "hanya Chanyeol tempatku kembali. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Baekhyun bangkit dan kemudian membungkuk pada Kris sebagai ungkapan maafnya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Kris bersama remukan hatinya.

_'maaf Kris..' _

**_Inilah akhirnya, harus aku kuakhiri_**

**_Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam_**

**_Maafkan diriku memilih setia_**

**_Walaupun ku tahu cintamu_**

**_Walaupun ku tahu cintamu lebih besar darinya_**

.

**The End**

.

* * *

Jeng Jeeeeengggg selesaaiiii… lagi lagi Chanyeol yang tersakiti. Ngapa sih gua kayaknya demen banget bikin Chanyeol terluka disetiap FF gua *dibantaiChanFans* hahaha maap maap..

Oke I need to clarify the thing now.. ada yang familiar dengan alur FF ini? maksud saya, eumm Main point/tema dari FF ini? karna yahh.. FF ini emang sedikit banyak di **terinspirasi** dari FF-FF ChanBaekKris karya **_AyuLeonForever _**aka **_ALF_** (my favorite Author).

FF ini muncul karna terus terbayang salah satu masterpiecenya kaka ALF yang berjudul **_Payphone_**(one of my fav. FF from her) dan dipadukan dengan lirik lagu punya **_Fatin – Aku Memilih Setia_**. Tapi jelas, disini saya Cuma ambil tema ceritanya aja dari Payphone itu, kemudian saya remake menjadi lebih sederhana (dan hasilnya hancur) ._.v

Jadi.. don't call it plagiat or else. **_Karna ceritanya murni bikinan saya, hanya saja saya mengambil tema yang sama dengan FF itu._**

Okeh apa lagi? Heuumm.. review aja dah.. silahkan PM saya atau hubungi personal account (tertera di profil saya) kalo readers mau protes kkkk~

Go review go review goo!

Don't Be SiDers oke?


End file.
